Number
| romaji = Nanbāzu | trans = Numbers | en_manga = No. | fr_name = Numéro | de_name = Nummer | it_name = Numero | ko_name = | ko_romanized = Neombeojeu | ko_trans = Numbers | pt_name = Número | es_name = Número | zh_name=No. | sets = * Starter Deck 2011 * Starter Deck: Dawn of the Xyz * Starter Deck 2012 * Starter Deck: Xyz Symphony * Starter Deck 2013 * Super Starter: V for Victory * Starter Deck 2013 Enhancement Pack * Super Starter Power-Up Pack * Generation Force * V Jump promotional cards * Photon Shockwave * Weekly Shōnen Jump promotional cards * The Valuable Book 14 promotional cards * Duelist Pack: Yuma * Order of Chaos * V Jump Edition 6 * Galactic Overlord * Return of the Duelist * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Volume 2 promotional card * Numbers Guide promotional card * V Jump Edition 7 * Abyss Rising * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Volume 3 promotional card * The Valuable Book 15 promotional cards * Duelist Pack: Kite * Cosmo Blazer * Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Volume 4 promotional card * 2013 Zexal Collection Tin * Star Pack 2013 * Numbers Guide 2 promotional card * Judgment of the Light * Shadow Specters * Number Hunters * Collectors Pack: ZEXAL Version * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Volume 5 promotional card * Duelist Pack: Yuma 2: Gogogo & Dododo * Duelist Pack: Kastle Siblings * The Valuable Book 16 promotional cards * Legacy of the Valiant * Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Prize Cards * V Jump Edition 10 * Gold Series 2014 * Primal Origin * Premium Pack 16 * Star Pack 2014 * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Volume 6 promotional card * Starter Deck 2014 * Master Guide Promos * Premium Gold * Duelist Alliance * Dragons of Legend * Numbers Guide 3 promotional card * Collectors Pack: Duelist of Legend Version * The New Challengers * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Volume 7 promotional card * Secrets of Eternity * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Volume 8 promotional card * Premium Gold: Return of the Bling * Premium Pack 17 * 20th Legendary Collection * Crossed Souls | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL }} "Number" (Japanese: Nanbāzu, "Numbers") is an archetype of prominent Xyz Monsters that play a major role of the story in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime and manga series. Each Number monster has a corresponding natural number, which is included at the start of its name after "Number" (and occasionally a letter, such as C). In the anime and manga, there are three variants of basic Number monsters: "Emperor's Key Numbers", which have numerical values less than or equal to 100; "Mythyrian Numbers", which are part of Astral's memories, but are unique in the fact that they symbolize the past lives of the Seven Barian Emperors; and "Number 10X", which have numbers greater than 100 and are not pieces of Astral's memory, instead being the signature cards of the Seven Barian Emperors. Barian Numbers are an entire alternate series of Numbers created by Don Thousand himself, as are the "Number 10X" monsters. "Number Wall" and "Numbers Overlay Boost" are not "Number" cards because they do not have 「 」 in their Japanese names. So far, 81 original "Numbers" have been revealed by name. 18 Chaos versions (Number C), 2 Shining versions (Number S), 1 Rank-Down version, and 1 Rank-Up version of the original 100 Numbers have been revealed. 5 Barian Numbers have also been revealed. As confirmed by Satoshi Kuwabara, all "Numbers'" are not chosen randomly but are decided "carefully with attention to details, so that fans can enjoy it in various places", which often results in puns and second meanings for each "Number".neoarkcradle.net (can be found in part 2 of the "Translated Twitter Segments Archive," near the bottom) Anime During Astral's battle against Don Thousand, fragments of Astral's power were scattered across Earth and designated the location of the Numeron Code. They took the form of 50 "Numbers", among them the seven Mythyrian "Numbers" Numbers encircling Yuma within a sphere after being released.]] When Yuma Tsukumo unlocked the door with his Emperor's Key, he opened a portal between the Astral World and his own, which allowed Astral to come into his world. Yuma found himself trapped within a sphere of blank cards, which shortly flew away. Astral's remaining power and memories were scattered into fifty more "Number" cards. In order to regain his lost memories, Astral cooperates with Yuma. When Astral collects all of the cards, something else will happen besides his memory recovery. Astral thinks it will cause something troublesome, while Dr. Faker claims Astral will obtain a great power and use it for taking revenge on him. It is later revealed that Astral will obtain the Numeron Code, which he was to use to annhilate the Barian World in order to Rank-Up the Astral World, but Yuma changed this mission. However, the Barian World's leaders: the Seven Barian Emperors, are also trying to collect the "Numbers." If they collect all of them, then they will get the Numeron Code and use it to destroy Astral World. Usually, "Numbers" are blank cards that take the form of what whoever finds them desires the most, design themselves to fit their original owner's Decks, and keep that form forever. Some Duelists may have more than one "Number" card that fit their Deck. Their card text is written in a strange alien language that only those who wield them can understand (in the dub, all "Numbers" appear normally like other cards seen with the exception of episode 2, in which "Number 39: Utopia" is blurred). When they are Summoned, their respective numbers are printed on their users, appearing in such places as the forehead, neck, left and right hands (in Cameron Clix's case, it appeared under his right eye and in Number 56's holder's case, it appeared in his left shoulder). When Summoned, "Numbers" take on what appears to be a sealed form, and when the "Number" starts to transform into their artwork, the "Number" then appears. Also, they use a galaxy-like "Overlay Network" portal in contrast to regular Xyz Monsters, who use a red spiral portal. Astral stated that there are 99 "Numbers" , but according to Kite Tenjo, there are 100 "Numbers". As Astral already had 1 of the "Numbers", "Utopia", it is possible Astral was referring to the other 99 "Numbers". However, Dr. Faker believes that, aside from 99 "Numbers" which are Astral's pieces of memory, Astral himself is "the Original Number" (ナンバーズのオリジナル, Nanbāzu no Orijinaru). Later Astral corrected himself, stating there are one hundred "Numbers". When a "Number" is defeated, they are absorbed into Astral, and can be used by any Duelist whom Astral is currently with. Each "Number" contains a piece of Astral's memory, which he recovers each time he absorbs one. After Astral absorbs a "Number", they are stored in a Different Dimension Airship within the Emperor's Key. Each has its own pillar within the structure, engraved with its number. Numbers have been shown to be very dangerous, as they are able to easily amplify the darkness and desires of their user, whether these cause good or bad. And easily possess their holder by their power, with the exception of Yuma due to the Emperor's Key, Kite Tenjo's Photon Transformation, and the Vetrix Family's crests. Individuals can overcome the Number's possession as demonstrated by Shark with his Number 32: Shark Drake. However, the power of Photon Transformation and the crests seem to be limited, and has fatal consequences and being used to wield a "Number" card will drastically exhaust their user. As Number holders have a high level of a certain emotion, Chaos Numbers start to appear. For example, Astral and Yuma obtained "Utopia Ray" after Astral was happy to know Yuma considered him a friend. Reginald Kastle also obtained "Shark Drake Veiss" after his desire for revenge, brought on by "Shark Drake", overpowered him. .]] In the Barian Invasion arc, "Numbers 10X" are introduced as the signature cards of the Seven Barian Emperors. Astral cannot absorb them, as they are not part of his memories. They were later revealed to be created by Don Thousand as a means to release himself from his prison and restore his power. Later on, the "Mythyrian Numbers" were introduced by Vector and Don Thousand that are located in ruins across the world, protected by guardians. Each of these "Numbers" corresponds to a legend inscribed on the walls of the ruins, telling the story of the person who occupied that location in a previous era, before they became ruins due to the ravages of time. Rather than take their form based on their holders Deck, they take a form relative to the legend that is described. "Numbers" can be Ranked-Up as seen when Yuma/Astral used "Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force" to Summon "Number 39: Utopia Beyond". "Numbers" can also be Ranked-Down, as seen when Yuma performed a Rank-Down with "Rank-Down-Magic Numeron Fall" to Summon "Number 39: Utopia Roots". What sets "Numbers" apart in terms of card effects from other Xyz Monsters in the anime is that they can only be destroyed by battle by another "Number"., though this is a card effect and thus can be negated. In the TCG/OCG, "Number Wall" provides this protection instead. "Numbers" are the result of great power being sealed into a card, demonstrated by Yuma's "Number F0: Utopic Future", which was created through Yuma's power to believe in others. As a result, "Numbers" possess powers far beyond that of other Xyz Monsters. Manga In the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL manga'', Numbers are held under the diabolical door along with Astral. As Yuma finally opens the door during his Duel with Shark, a huge light appears and numerous blank cards flow out of the door in every direction. Astral stated that "Numbers" are fragments of his memories, and that he shall collect all "Numbers" in order to retrieve his memories. Also, he says "Numbers" battle to absorb each other so, if he and Yuma lose, he will disappear. When Astral obtained a memory piece from "Number 17", he said his memory is divided into 100 "Number" cards. This amount of number is later confirmed by both Kite Tenjo and Mr. Heartland . .]] Numbers are shown to be blank cards that when it makes contact with human, it takes form of what whoever finds them first and desires the most, making themselves to fit their original owner's Decks, and keep that form forever. They have a "special" abilities that are unique, such as "Numbers" can only be destroyed by other "Numbers". However, the effect stating that "Numbers" can only be destroyed by another "Number" is a monster effect, and therefore, can be negated. However, Kyoji Yagumo as shown an unique ability of manipulation with the "Numbers": a "Number" molds itself after its owner's desires; however, Kyoji himself claims not to have "desire" sort of things, which allows him to mold his "Numbers" freely as he wants, according to his current needs. Yuma believes the power of the "Numbers" is not evil and that if a good person had them, it would be okay. According to Luna, "Numbers" are mirrors that reflect the hearts of the people. For example, when Shark had "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon", his heart was full of darkness, so he was dominated, but Yuma and Astral freed him from that darkness, which made him able to possess a "Number" without falling under its power. Luna believes that the very fact that "Numbers" can be good or evil means they should not exist, as people will fight over them regardless. It seems that just like how a "Number" takes form after their holder, their power do so as well. The variety of powers a "Number" can possess is made clear in the manga; while "Number 63: Shamoji Soldier" helped its unsuccessful holder on his restaurant, "Number 13: Embodiment of Crime" and "Number 31: Embodiment of Punishment" are dangerous "Numbers" who inflict real damage to people and can even put their lives in danger. It was also shown that "Numbers" can evolve into Shining Numbers, as seen when Yuma evolved "Number 39: Utopia" into "Number S39: Utopia Prime". Members Original Each of these cards are stated to contain parts of Astral's memories. After Nash's defeat and the conclusion of the war with the Barian World, Astral came into possession of all one-hundred "Numbers". So far, 11 "Numbers" that haven't been seen in the anime or manga were released as cards in the TCG/''OCG. Mythyrian Numbers Mythyrian Numbers are a group of special "Number" cards that are located in Number ruins. They are still part of the original 100 Numbers of the "Emperor's Key". Number 10X (Over-Hundred Number) Over-Hundred Numbers are signature "Number" cards of the Seven Barian Emperors, whose numbering go over the limit of 100. They were created by Don Thousand to suppress the Emperors' memories of their past lives as humans. Number C (Chaos Number) "Number C" (read as ''Chaos Number) are upgraded versions of the base "Number", which are Summoned by overlaying their base counterpart through Chaos Xyz Evolution, "Rank-Up-Magic" cards, "Chaos Field", and "Don Thousand's Throne". Number C10X (Chaos Over-Hundred Number) Chaos Over-Hundred Numbers are upgraded versions of the base "Over-Hundred Number", which are Summoned by overlaying their base counterpart with "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" and "Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One". Number S (Shining Number) "Number S" (read as Shining Number) are upgraded versions of the base "Number", which are Summoned by overlaying their base counterpart through Shining Xyz Evolution. This kind of evolution only exists in the manga, and can be considered the manga's counterpart of Chaos Xyz Evolution. Rank-Down Numbers These are Number Monsters that are downgraded versions of regular Number Monsters. So far they do not have a prefix as seen in other Number evolutions ("C" and "S"). They are Summoned via "Rank-Down-Magic Numeron Fall" or "Rank-Down-Magic Utopia Fall". Rank-Up Numbers These are Number Monsters that are upgraded versions of regular Number Monsters. Unlike other upgraded forms, the Numbers don't have a prefix ("C" and "S"). They are summoned using the effect of Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force. Barian Numbers These Numbers are the creation of Don Thousand and a different series aside from the originals, some of which were contained in the Fusionizers. Number F (Future Number) This "Number" is born from Yuma's own power, and belief in the future, during his final duel with Astral. References Notes Category:TCG and OCG archetypes